New World, New Family, and Security
by Cocoa-potter
Summary: Naru was everything she thought never would be because of what happened in the past. She was beaten, nearly raped and then transported in a world so similar to Kyuubi but friendlier...How can she survive in a new world when she was separated from her brother?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone. **

** I decided, after so many ideas, that I wanted to create a female Naruto/pokemon crossover. There isn't really one with a female Naruto so I decided to make up for it and maybe give you guy's some ideas.**

**Warnings: Fluffy and happiness, romance, past death, and near rape**

**Pairing: *Winks* You'll figure it out I'm sure.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and Pokemon, heavens know I'll be doing a switcharoo through nearly everything. lol**

**P.s. I will be speeding up the time process. I'm sure you know what that means once you start reading this fic. The beginning of this chapter Naru and Shikamaru are both seven years old. **

* * *

_It was then on those days where everyone was horrified. A demon, known as the Kyuubi no Kitsune, was creating destruction upon the a village called Konohagakure. No one knew how'd it happen. How the Kyuubi escaped. Or why it was attacking them. But they knew one thing, the fourth sealed the demon into a female newborn, known as Naru, died in that effort of sealing the nine tailed fox._

Naru was laying on her back next to her friend, Shikamaru Naru, watching the clouds roll by. She smiled to herself and rolled around on her side so she was facing Shikamaru. "Hey Shika, do you think everyone will start to acknowledge me if I became a ninja?" She asked him.

Shikamaru blinked at his friend/sister figure and smiled at her, albet tense. "I don't know Naru. They may or may not, depends on what they're feeling about that." Shikamaru answered her. Naru frowned and layed back on her backside. She never knew why the villagers hated her at all. It didn't add up when they called her a demon fox and beat her in a near death like state until one day, Shikamaru had shakily tried to be friends with her, claiming that he had been watching her from a distance and wanted to be her friend cause he cared.

"I just wished I knew why they hate me. It just doesn't add up that they call me a demon fox for only no reason except their proclaimed hatred." Naru said sadly. Shikamaru sighed sadly and sat up to his feet and grabbed Naru's hand. He helped her up and held her around the waist, embracing her for a really long time. He nuzzled his nose in Naru's neck and sighed. "Be it as it may Naru. If they hate you then they just do. But no matter what happens, we have each other. We'll be together forever. I'll even put my life on the line just to make sure your safe and happy." He said to his friend. Naru sniffled, happy to have someone in her life such as Shikamaru. "Thank you...Nii-san." She said happily.

Shikamaru smiled and layed back, and closed his eyes.

THREE YEARS LATER:

Naru sniffled to herself as she watched the parents congratulating their children. She had failed the academy once again. She was currently ten years old, the perfect age to graduate from the academy, yet she failed cause the examiners hated her and sabotage her work. She still never knew why everyone hated her so much. The only people who didn't hate were her brother, Shikamaru, and the old man Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzin-jiji.

She jumped shakily when she felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Mizuki staring at her in sympathy. "Come here Naru." He said, wrapping his arms around her. Naru finally let out her tears and cried, not caring when Mizuki teleported them in a different location.

Shikaru glared at the spot where his little sister disappeared with Mizuki. He turned to his father and they both nodded. Mizuki was up to something that involved with Naru. But why is the question. He backed away from his father and tried to follow the trail for his sister and Mizuki.

Naru had finally stopped crying and simply layed down Mizuki's arms, ignoring the weird feeling of being with someone that's not the Hokage and her brother. She stiffened when she felt hands rubbing around on her hips and backed away from Mizuki. She glanced at his face and saw the sheepish look in them as he smiled. "Sorry Naru-chan, just thought you needed the comfort." He said with a smile. She narrowed her eyes at him for a minute and decided to just smile at him softly. "Thank you, I guess." She said quietly. Mizuki just sat down and motioned Naru to d the same. She did and nearly jumped when he put her on his lap. Neither one noticed a certain Nara glaring at the man in the shadows.

Naru was nervous. Mizuki was acting weird. He was being to intimid with her for some reason and she kind of guessed that it would be illegal thanks to the age difference. She shreeked when she felt hard dried lips on her neck. She punched Mizuki on the neck repeatedly, panicking when she couldn't breathe. He had one of his hands wrapped around her throat and the other unzipping his pants. Naru felt tears coming out of her eyes when she realized what was going to happen to her. Mizuki pulled his lips off of her and smirked at her evilly before grabbing her hair and yanked her head forceably towards his erection.

Mizuki groaned and shoved her head up and down, not caring if he was choking her as he fucked her mouth with rough force. He growled when he felt the fox brat tried to bite him and slapped her on the ass. "No demon whore. Do what I make you do. If you want to live then pleasure me like a good demon whore." He said and groaned at the same time when Naru cried out and screamed around his erection. He curled his finger's in the fox's golden hair and kept shoving her mouth on him. Mizuki growled impatiently when he didn't cum.

He flipped Naru on her back and yanked her pants off along with her underwear and smirked as he shoved a finger in her thick warm pussy. "You know you want this bitch. Your mine for as long as you live and you know what? I think I just might use you as a pet that I can fuck with whenever I please." He said and grinned when she whimpered and cried out at the pain and pulled his fingers out and position himself at the entrance.

Shikamaru had seen enough and saw red. He grabbed a kunia that he grabbed from his dad and ran towards the man that was about to thrust into Naru.

Naru watched in horror and pain as blood spilled out of Mizuki's mouth and he fell completely on top of her, not breathing. Naru whimpered at the sight of so many blood and the corpse on her that she started hyperventilating like crazy.

Shikamaru dusted his pants and wiped the blood that had gotten onto his face and realized Naru, his little sister, was panicking. He quickly moved to remove the body of Mizuki and gathered his little sister's arms and rocked her back and forth.

Drip...

Drip...

Drip...

One red eye opened as the figure growled angrily. **I guess it's time to take little Naru to my old world. One where ninetails were more common. I will give her a better life. First I must talk to that Nara brat. **The figure smirked to himself and waited when Naru finally fell asleep after getting rid of her shock at the sudden death.

TO SHIKAMARU, THIS IS HIS POV

Shikamaru opened his eyes and blinked in shock at the sewer that surrounded him and nearly panicked when Naru wasn't in his arms. **Calm down brat. The girls fine, I've put her to sleep so that I could talk to you. **A deep growling voice said. Shikamaru jumped and immediately went for his kunia but realized he didn't have it on him. **Follow the pipes, they'll take you to me. **Shikamaru was wary but did as told and followed past the pipes through the clear water that went up to his ankles.

After a few minutes, Shikamaru found himself in front of bars. _'A prison.' _He thought to himself. He nearly wanted to throw a kunia when one red eye glared at him and a dark chuckle filled the sewers. Shikamaru shook his head to get rid of the thoughts of wanting to run away. "Who are you?" He demanded. "And where is Naru?" The thing just laughed. What the figure just said not to long ago shocked him to the core. **I am the Kyuubi no Kitsune. And we are in Naru's mind. She is my jinjurikki.(Spelling?) **

Shikamaru stared at the being before him. He finally understood now why everyone hated his baby sister. Why they always tried to beat and he still had questions about Mizuki and his actions towards his sister. As if reading his thoughts the fox before him sneered in disgust. **I had no idea what that Mizuki-baka was trying to gain in what he was about to do. But, in order for her to truly to be safe I know a way out for you two. **The Kyuubi said. Shikamaru narrowed his eyes at the fox before him. "And what is that?" He asked him.

The fox chuckled at him. **I am not exactly a demon per say. I came from another world. The world full of creatures known as Pokemon. In that world, Nine tails are more common and more smaller then I am.** Shikamaru's eyes widen in disbelief. **I know a jutsu that can take us back to my world, where people are good and less hatred and more love that Naru can have while there. **The fox's voice soften with each words and he was silent waiting on Shikamaru and his answer.

Shikamaru pondered on this. He knew the fox isn't lying even though foxes can be very good tricksters in their own rights. "Is this for real?" He demanded/asked. The fox bobbed his head in affirmative. **Yes. What I have said so far is true, I would never lie about wanting the saftey of Naru, who I am starting to think of as my kit. **Kyuubi admitted softly.

Shikamaru sighed and rubbed his temples. "Well, what would we encounter once we appear in your home world?" He asked the fox. Kyuubi blinked before chuckling. **That is a very smart question Nara. There are certain people that uses pokemon only to use our powers just to gain ruler. But, there are people who care and would save everyone and pokemon no matter who they're facing. The world would be a perfect place for Naru. I would suggest hurrying in this decision, I don't think my chakra can continue healing her for much longer if she stayed and I am linked to her so were she to die, I would as well. And I'd rather not die. ** Shikamaru considered the possibilities before finally nodding in agreement. **  
**

"Alright. Take us to your home world. I want Naru to be safe just as much as you and I want her to feel different emotions then hatred towards her." The Kyuubi smirked at him. **Good decision. Prepare yourself. Kunopokesage no Jutsu.** It was the last thing Shikamaru heard from the fox before light exploded his eyes.

* * *

**Hello everyone. I guess you wondered about this story I have written. Don't worry, I only planned on updating two chapters at a time. It's a guess thing to since I write so much. Do enjoy my story please. I also will be very much appreciated if you reviewed my story and my other ones, especially my "Rejoicing with the Enemies."**


	2. Vulpix and Separation

**hello everyone,**

** I am sure you wondered about everything in the last chapter before this one. Well here I will tell you.**

**Since in the pokemon season episodes, I have only seen a ninetails once or twice I think. And in the pokemon world, ninetails is more common then in the ninja world, which the ninja's declared Kyuubi as a demon, I almost compared Kyuubi to the ninetails in the pokemon episodes. Which is kind of ironic if you ask me. Anyways, here is the second chapter, seeing as I have rambled on long enough.**

* * *

Naru whimpered and winced when she finally opened her eyes only to blink in confusion at the brightness of sunlight and chirping of strange looking birds around her. She was in a simple forest that was green and seem to be well cared for.

A tug on her legs made Naru jump in fear and recoiled into a nearby tree bark and stared at a creature that resembled a fox with six curled tails and fur a beautiful red and head tilted at her in concern and sweet innocent confusion. **Kit. That is a vulpix. **Kyuubi said. Naru knew it was the foxes voice after finally getting the hint of why everyone hated her during the incident with HIM(Mizuki will be referred to as HIM by Naru and Shikamaru). She was still wary of the little vulpix and looked around the area to find her brother Shikamaru.

When she couldn't find Shikamaru, she panicked and stopped breathing, tears rolling down her face. _Ky..Kyuubi...Nii-san...Gone. _Naru felt the Kyuubi trying to comfort her but that made her panic even more. The vulpix was concerned.

She had found a young girl bruised and bleeding in a certain that the fox guessed the girl was nearly raped from before, grew even more concern when she saw the girl hyperventilating when the human couldn't whatever it was she was looking for and crawled on the girls lap with a soothing coo.

It took both Kyuubi and the vulpix nearly an hour to calm Naru down to realize the girl had a fear of being alone. Vulpix then decided she'll stay and protect the girl with everything she had and climbed out of the girls lap, heading for a nearby Pokemon center. Naru nearly panicked when the vulpix, a female by the look of it, walked away from her. She wanted to reach for the little fox. "Please...Don't leave me." The vulpix froze and looked back at the girl hesitantly before going back to the girl, crawling around the girl and cooed comfortingly.

Naru wrapped her arms around the vulpix and curled into a fetal position hoping to catch up some sleep. Vulpix waited for the poor girl to sleep before crawling out of the girls arms and got a running start towards the pokemon center, after smelling the blood, knew she had to get help to the girl.

* * *

Shikamaru groaned as he finally opened his eyes in a small rounded clearing and nearly cursed when his little sister, little Naru, wasn't next to him. "Pichuu?" Shikamaru froze and turned to see a strange but cute looking creature that resembled a mouse cooed up to him comfortingly. "What pokemon are you?" He asked it. The mouse pokemon, he realized was male, cooed at him again before pointing it's little paw to it's chest rather proudly. "Pichu." It said. So this mouse is a Pichu? Shikamaru mused to himself before getting his thoughts back to his missing sister.

He got up and headed to the trees before noticing the Pichu was following him. He turned his head around without moving his body and nudged his head to his shoulder. "Come on if you want to come with me. I lost someone close in a moment of despair. My sister had something bad nearly happened to her and I need to find her. Will you go with me to search for my sister?" He asked the Pichu. Pichu just nodded it's little head excited and worried at the same time before climbing on his shoulder and rubbed it's head to Shikamaru's cheek, making the boy laugh for the first time in life.

* * *

Nurse Joy hummed along with Pansy as they grab each grocery bag and place certain items in the right places before she heard scratching on the front entrance of the pokemon center. She turned around to see a beautiful little vulpix looking at her with it's pleading. She motioned to Chansey and they both went outside. She bent down to a level to the vulpix. "What's wrong little vulpix?" She asked the little fox pokemon.

"Vuull...Pix." It said while moving down towards the hill close to them. Nurse Joy then realized what the little one wanted. She looked to Chansey and they nodded to each other and followed the little fox pokemon.

After nearly thirty minutes, when Joy and her Chansey finally caught up to the vulpix they were shocked when they saw a small blonde haired girl, blood dripping down her legs as she twisted around in her sleep, hands twirking, mouth open in a silent scream singling the girl was in a nightmare.

"Chansey, come and help to stop the bleeding." Joy barked at her friend/partner pokemon. Chansey nodded determindely as they set in the process to heal the little darling.

* * *

**I know it's short and I'm sorry cause I wanted to get two chapters out of the way. The next two chapters I promise to make up for it. Please review and tell me what you think about the story so far. Oh and the reason for the blood running down Naru's legs, the reason she haven't figured she was bleeding because she was too scared to worry about anything else. If you have questions please review and ask me. Thank you for reading!**


End file.
